shut_up_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Do's and Don'ts Characters
This is the official Do's and Don'ts character pages! Main Characters Jimmy Jimmy is one of the main characters of the series. He is usually the one who asks the question or has the problem that starts the episode. He seems to be good friends with La Barbeque and Susie. Susie Susie is another one of the main characters of the series. She was first introduced in Hiding a Body, but her name wasn't revealed until Mate Selection. Susie is a fat girl who loves to eat. In Mate Selection, she appears to have a crush on Jimmy. Gidget Gidget is a young girl whom Jimmy fawns over. She is extremely dumb. She was introduced in Mate Selection. Gregory Gregory, also referred to as "The Emo Kid," is always heard giving dark yet poetic speeches. His long hair and high voice make many viewers believe he is a girl. Though his name isn't mentioned in the series, the emo videos on the Do's And Don'ts Playlist and also a post in Facebook confirmed his name. Clyde Clyde is the nerdiest kid of all the characters. He is introduced in Mate Selection,proving that Susie has cooties. Vicky Vicky is a lilac-haired kid who first appears in Veganism. She is the main character throughout the episode, until she accidentally shoots herself with the Shivernator X50 which causes her to have brain damage. Vicky has shown to be a devoted but threatening character. In The Gym, she is shown to still retain her brain damage in a small cameo. In further background appearances, her brain has been restored. Aside from the the similar names, Vicky has some resemblence to The Fairly Odd Parents character Vicky the Babysitter, as they both have spiky hair and a threatening atitidue and personality. They both also wear green shirts. Minor Characters Le Barbeque Le Barbeque is a black child. He first appears in Mate Selection near the end when narrator announces that Homosexuality is optional, then Jimmy glances over at Le Barbeque who says, "No," firmly. He has a major role in the episode "Race Relations" where his name is also revealed. In "RAP", it is revealed that his dad wants him to be a rap artist. Clifford Clifford is a blonde haired boy who has brain damage. To Susie, he's a vegetable that she wants to eat, but it is shown in "Mate Selection", his first appearance, that Gidget has interest in him. In "GANGS" Clifford and his brain-damaged kids use huge robotic bodies to fight off of Jimmy and LeBarbeque's gang. Until Jimmy suggests that since the robot bodies can fly, Clifford and his brain damaged friends leave the gang prison. His appearances were in "Mate Selection", "Veganism", and "Gangs" Henry Henry is the boy that Jimmy, Susie, and Gregory accidently kill in "Hiding a Body". The three were planning on bringing him back to life, but he then wouldn't have a soul. Eventually they turn him into chocolate and attempt to sell some of the "chocolate" to Henry's mom, which asks them if they'd seen him. Henry is not seen, but was mentioned when Jimmy posted that he had Susie, Gregory, and Henry to play Russian Roulette with, but Henry got shot and Jimmy and Susie had to get rid of DNA evidence in the "chocolate mass" after Gregory was wished away Category: Series Characters Category:Characters